Cada catorce de febrero
by Gaba
Summary: Su plan: confesarse con un chocolate casero. Su objetivo: un chico que la sobrepasa en edad y sólo la ve como a una hermana pequeña. Shaoran podría sentarse a contemplar el corazón de ella destrozándose ante un inminente rechazo, pero algo lo detenía. Y es que cuando realmente quieres a alguien, su felicidad es tu prioridad.


**Cada catorce de febrero**

Su plan: confesarse con un chocolate casero. Su objetivo: un chico que la sobrepasa en edad y sólo la ve como a una hermana pequeña. Shaoran podría sentarse a contemplar el corazón de ella destrozándose con un inminente rechazo, pero algo lo detenía. Y es que cuando realmente quieres a alguien, su felicidad es tu prioridad.

—¿No son un poco grandes esos moldes?

Se sobresaltó, mirando sus manos con la expresión confusa de quien pierde por unos minutos la noción de la realidad y se conecta de golpe con ella. Había agarrado inadvertidamente un molde de osito que servía para hacer galletas. Hasta allí no había nada raro, para quien desconociera lo que estaba detrás de ese simple acto. El pánico comenzó a hacerse presente cuando comprendió que podían estar observándolo, adivinando todas sus intenciones.

—Tiene un gran apetito—dijo otra voz femenina, que lejos de tranquilizarlo, le aceleró el pulso. Torció la mirada para comprobar si ella y la otra chica de la interrogante estaban dirigiéndose a él. Pese a que estaban a sólo unos pasos parecían ignorar su presencia—Creo que están bien, Tomoyo.

Soltó un poco de aire, aliviado de que su indiscreción pasara desapercibida. Devolvió el molde al mostrador, y enterró las manos en los bolsillos, no fueran a hacer otra vez algo innecesario y arriesgado. Su cuerpo no podía mandarse solo. Ya suficiente tenía con luchar de toda la vida-en vano- por controlar la sangre que enrojecía sus mejillas cuando estaba avergonzado. No es una cualidad agradable cuando ya eres adolescente.

—Estoy _tan_ orgullosa que decidas dar este paso, Sakura—habló la mencionada Tomoyo, o Daidouji, como todavía la llamaba él, aunque le ofreciera amablemente tratarla con cercanía. Como por arte de magia, una compacta cámara de video apareció con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos, y el lente apuntó directamente a la segunda joven. Efectivamente, sostenía en sus brazos moldes de corazón demasiado grandes, casi del tamaño de su cabeza—¡La noche de San Valentín te convertirás en toda una mujer!

Eso podía ser malinterpretado por cualquiera, o concretamente, tres señoras de edad que voltearon a mirarlas con curiosidad y censura. Sakura Kinomoto, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar caer los moldes, le pidió que bajara la voz con la cara sonrojada. Se le hizo gracioso por un segundo. Luego comprendió que, lejos de todo el escándalo y exageración de Daidouji, sí podía decirse que era un momento decisivo para la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes. Estaba dando un paso importante tras seis años de sólo contemplar y fantasear con el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, porque ahora tenía un plan y se le confesaría en San Valentín con un chocolate.

Una confesión trillada, típica, nada del otro mundo, y un amor platónico nada original que la sobrepasaba en edad y sólo la veía como a una hermana pequeña. ¿Podía ser más común toda esta historia? De seguro existían unos cuantos mangas y series para niñas sobre algo parecido. Siempre las historias de amor eran iguales. ¿Qué mejor que celebrarlo con un día donde todos se sientan protagonistas de los mejores romances del mundo?

Contuvo un bufido, fastidiado. No sólo tenía que acompañarlas a ese enorme almacén que se especializaba en artículos de chocolatería tan lejos del camino a su casa, sino que tenía que pensar que existía la posibilidad –remota, pequeña, casi imposible, como le gustaba creer- que el plan de Sakura Kinomoto funcionara, tal como en esos cuentos cursis, y el amor platónico de su niñez comenzara a mirarla con otros ojos, culminando todo en un final empalagosamente feliz.

—¿Ustedes llevarán algo chicos?

Tomoyo Daidouji se dirigió a él, y recordó que no había sido el único invitado a ese panorama. Buscó la presencia del cuarto acompañante, hasta distinguir que se asomaba tras un estante.

—¿Puedes creerlo? Hay moldes para despedidas de soltera—dijo un joven de anteojos que vestía su mismo uniforme, exhibiendo su descubrimiento con formas fálicas, con un semblante satisfecho. —Encontré una sección erótica que está en el último pasillo.

La risita de Tomoyo acompañó a un ahogado "Hoe" de su amiga Sakura, que volvió a toparse con los ojos escrutadores de una anciana que caminaba cerca.

Adoptó un gesto hosco y fulminó al otro con una simple mirada que ya sabía interpretar. Pocos adivinarían que tras la apariencia refinada y correcta de ese sujeto podía existir un idiota que no tenía filtro alguno para sus bromas. Daidouji estaba habituada a sus salidas, pero era visible la incomodidad de Sakura cuando la temática era subida de tono, porque era una chica demasiado inocente. Casi infantil.

—¿Y bien Li? ¿No comprarás algo?—volvió a hablar el de lentes, después de dejar los originales moldes en una repisa cualquiera.

Mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa misteriosa, él alzó una ceja. No había pensado en comprar nada. Ni siquiera quería acompañarlos, pero el entusiasmo de Sakura Kinomoto no le dejaba más alternativa, porque ejercía un efecto magnético en su voluntad. Se dio cuenta bastante tarde de que toda esa energía tenía relación con la celebración del día catorce, y por ende, con la persona que le gustaba.

—Espera unos días, porque las chicas te llenarán de chocolates en San Valentín—lo animó Tomoyo, sintiendo que ahora la cámara lo grababa a él. Intentó mostrarse impasible, si bien le perturbaba saberse grabado en ese aparato—Con Sakura también te daremos un chocolate de la amistad.

Por primera vez desde que salieron del salón 2-A, Sakura y él cruzaron miradas. Fue un mísero segundo hasta que ella apartó la cara. Shaoran sabía que lo detestaba, por alguna razón que aún no estaba clara. Tenía algunas teorías, la primera guardaba relación con que la chica era excesivamente sobreprotectora y celosa de su grupo de amigos, considerándolo un confianzudo y un invasor al momento que comenzó a llevarse bien con todos ellos. La segunda teoría tenía relación con su agilidad y velocidad, que pronto cautivó al maestro de deportes y lo hacía llevarse muchos elogios, los que previo a su llegada a Tomoeda iban dirigidos sólo hacia Kinomoto. La tercera y última es que ella sabía su secreto y podía leer sus pensamientos, _todos_ sus pensamientos; era natural que lo viera con desagrado y no le permitiera acercarse.

Como fuera, había desarrollado defensas ante esa indiferente actitud de ella que solía aparecer nítidamente cuando el grupo se reducía a ellos cuatro, o bien a ellos dos solos.

—Si tú la supervisas supongo que puedo recibirlo—dijo irónico, cruzando las manos tras su nuca—Quiero asegurarme de no morir intoxicado.

Hace algún tiempo comprendió que era la mejor manera de atraer su atención. Sólo así lograba que lo mirara nuevamente, con una chispa de ira que tornaba sus ojos más verdes. La espera del contraataque era la parte más placentera; notar que sus mejillas se acaloraban y sus labios temblaban en la búsqueda de palabras, porque el sarcasmo no iba muy bien con ella.

—También hay para despedidas de soltero—los interrumpió Eriol, situando ante sus caras un molde con pechos femeninos. —Este local es bastante completo, ¿no creen?

Sakura aprovechó ese momento para alejarse del grupo. Tomoyo la siguió, tras darle una breve mirada que no alcanzó a interpretar. ¿Se había pasado esta vez? ¿Acaso no era la misma Tomoyo quien solía decirle a su amiga que sus bromas no tenían ninguna mala intención? Era la única forma que había encontrado para relacionarse con ella. Sólo así podía pasar de ser menos que el aire a su alrededor.

—¿No quieres llevar uno de estos? —le propuso Eriol, con naturalidad, rompiendo de golpe con sus cavilaciones. Parecía relajado y risueño como siempre. ¿Cómo es que ese pervertido era tan querido y admirado por las chicas en Seijo?, pensó como tantas veces—Los moldes de osito que mirabas no estaban mal, pero no es algo que un hombre elegiría… más bien, es algo que le gustaría mucho a Sakura. ¿No se los mostraste?

Lo vio. El maldito zorro inglés lo vio. Gruñó una respuesta ininteligible y se alejó a una de las máquinas en la salida para sacar un refresco helado. Se encogió de hombros cuando Tomoyo le preguntó porqué estaba bebiendo algo tan frío si la temperatura iba en descenso. No pensaba decirle que de pronto estaba demasiado acalorado.

—Un molde de osito habría sido estupendo, ¿o no Sakura? —comentó de pronto Eriol en el camino, a razón de nada.

—¡Sí, tienes razón! —exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa, de esas que no se privaba de regalar a cualquiera que no se apellidara Li. Sintió un vuelco en el pecho, y apretó con más fuerza su lata de refresco—No sé cómo no lo pensé antes. Lástima que no busqué ninguno.

La mirada de Eriol se le entierra en la nuca cuando los adelanta.

Sabía que tomar esos moldes había sido demasiado evidente.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

La cuenta regresiva anuncia cinco días para San Valentín, la tan esperada festividad de las canciones románticas, los muñecos de felpa, las flores, las declaraciones y los chocolates. La semana parece transcurrir más lenta de lo normal. Los chicos en su salón se esmeran en ser caballeros y causar buena impresión, con la esperanza de recibir algún presente. Shaoran los escucha conversar en los pasillos y los baños; los más confiados se atreven a generar apuestas sobre la cantidad que recibirán, o las chicas que se les acercarán. Los más inseguros cruzan los dedos por contar al menos con un chocolate amistoso.

Es interesante estudiar los cambios que se presentan a su alrededor. Resulta ser la primera vez que es testigo de cómo se vive esa festividad en Japón, y aunque es novedoso que las chicas tengan la mayor tarea, no puede decir que le guste. En general, él y las celebraciones no se llevan. Mucho menos una en la que siempre se ha destacado por meter la pata.

Cuando aún vivía en China, se encargaba de desilusionar crudamente a la chica con la que salía cada catorce de febrero. No tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo, más bien, era continuar actuando como si tal día no existiera, ignorando deliberadamente los puestos de flores y enormes globos de corazones que se ofrecían en las tiendas. Los resultados saltaban a la vista con al menos cuatro quiebres, coincidentemente, días después de esa fecha. ¿Cómo celebrar algo en lo que no creía?

 _¿Aún no crees?,_ resonó una vocecilla en su cabeza, con sonsonete. 

Sentado en su pupitre, contempla sofocado a la muchacha frente a él de cabeza en un libro. De seguro no era uno relativo a alguna asignatura, porque de lo contrario no estaría tan interesada, y ya estaría dormitándole encima.

—¿Qué tipo de chocolate les gusta a los hombres?—preguntó ella en voz alta, esperando escuchar el consejo de Tomoyo, su guía, su mejor amiga, la de todas las respuestas. Tan absorta en su lectura no se había percatado que su camarada había ido hasta el pupitre de Rika Sasaki durante el rato libre que el maestro les había dejado—En este libro hay muchas recetas… con almendras, maní, relleno de manjar o menta. No puedo decidirme.

Lo intentó. Tuvo al menos unos segundos de lucidez para desechar el innecesario comentario que saldría de su boca, pero lo arruinó.

—Lo que debería preocuparte es que quede comestible.

Vio que ella se tensaba al escucharlo. Frecuentemente olvidaba que se sentaba atrás desde el comienzo del semestre.

—Si no vas a decir algo que me sirva, sólo quédate en silencio—la escuchó mascullar, sin despegar su mirada del libro que obviamente tenía que ser sobre chocolatería.

—Es porque no importa lo que yo opine—replicó agriamente, mientras jugaba con su lápiz, haciendo un ruido que sabía la exasperaba-se lo había dicho en otras ocasiones-ocultando y descubriendo la mina—Es para el sujeto del que estás enamorada hace tanto tiempo.

Nunca han hablado del tema. El nombre de ese personaje sólo es pronunciado en un susurro delante de su amiga Tomoyo. Ignora si Sasaki, Mihara y Yanaguisawa tienen alguna idea de ello, pero es probable que sí, que es un tópico que suelen comentar las chicas en su círculo.

—¿Q-Qué sabes tú de eso? —volteó ella sonrojada, apoyando su mano en su pupitre. Apenas lo hace nota los dedos parchados de su mano derecha. Carraspea, luchando por no parecer tan ansiosa—¿To-Tomoyo te ha contado algo sobre esa persona? ¿O has escuchado…?

No le responde, no porque quiera enfadarla más, sino porque ha quedado mudo al presenciar las señales de su esfuerzo por hacer el maldito chocolate. Incapaz de controlar el impulso, aferra su mano y la acerca para examinarla mejor, sin embargo las tres banditas no permiten apreciar qué tan grande es la herida o quemadura que le ocasionó su incursión en la cocina. Sakura es ágil para los deportes, pero extremadamente torpe cuando se trata de utilizar sus manos para coser, cortar o manipular algo caliente.

—Sí que eres tonta. ¡Terminarás en el Hospital intentándolo!—la reprendió, percatándose luego de la rudeza con la que había pronunciado aquello. La muchacha lo miraba con los ojos abiertos, consternada de su reacción. Se conocían hace casi un año, pasaban tiempo juntos en el mismo grupo, pero jamás tenían ese tipo de contacto físico. Apretó los dientes, sintiendo que el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus pómulos, demasiado consciente de la suavidad de su piel—Sólo digo que no todos tienen la habilidad para cocinar ese tipo de cosas—masculló soltándola.

Bajó la cara en dirección a su cuaderno, fingiendo concentrarse en unos ejercicios que estaban más adelante del contenido del programa.

—Si lo sigo intentando o no tampoco debería importarte—soltó ella con displicencia, volteándose.

Matemáticas es uno de los refugios en los que puede ocultarse, apabullado por todas esas complejas emociones con las que un mocoso de dieciséis años apenas puede cargar. Todo lo que tiene que ver con ella es difícil, confuso, y no es porque sea una chica y Shaoran Li no esté habituado a ellas, porque de chicas sabe desde que llegó al mundo, con cuatro hermanas que lo acompañaron hasta su adolescencia. Es Sakura, que es una chica como todas, pero demasiado especial a la vez.; tierna, amable, genuina, llena de energía, amante de los ositos de felpa, enemiga de las historias de fantasmas y los números. Una muralla cuando se trata de él. Inalcanzable.

—Sakura, ¿vas a hacer chocolate? —inquirió Chiharu, aproximándose a su puesto.

—Aún no me decido. Creo que es demasiado complejo para mí—ocultó su mano derecha repleta de banditas bajo el escritorio. Soltó una risa forzada mientras su compañera también reía, comentando que para ella también es imposible—Quizás sólo deba comprarlo.

—También lo compraré—revela Chiharu calladamente, asegurándose que su novio esté lejos—Encontré unos a buen precio en el centro comercial. Avísame si quieres que vayamos juntas.

—¡Es una excelente idea!

Shaoran la escuchó con un nudo molesto en la garganta. Quiere encontrar un motivo para justificar el porqué la ha hecho dudar de sí misma. No le agrada ese fingido entusiasmo que utilizó con Mihara, la inseguridad de su tono, ni la forma en la que suelta un suspiro y sus hombros caen cuando su amiga se aleja. No es el tipo de chica que se rinda, ni al primer ni al tercer intento.

—Le gustará de todas formas—se encontró diciendo, cuando ella estaba por cerrar el libro, aparentemente dándose por vencida.—Sea cual sea el chocolate que hagas, si te esfuerzas y si lo recibe de ti, esa persona estará contenta.

La confesión trillada, típica de San Valentín, a un amor platónico nada original que la sobrepasaba en edad y sólo la veía como a una hermana pequeña. Si antes se había preguntado: ¿podía ser más común toda esta historia? La respuesta es que sí: sólo había que agregarle un tercer idiota enamorado de la protagonista.

—Lo sé—murmuró, dándole a entender que sí lo ha escuchado, pese que ha sentido que la voz apenas le salió. Acto seguido se agarró el pelo en una coleta alta, y volvió a enfocar resueltamente su atención en el libro—No tienes para qué decírmelo.

Shaoran contempló su cuello y los cabellos cortos que escapaban del agarre del elástico, y volvió a presionar el lápiz, pensando en lo imposible que sería ese día aislarse en los números.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

Desde que logró encontrar un nombre a ese sentimiento, las noches se han convertido en un sueño intranquilo; las cobijas le pesan, las luces de la calle no le permiten cerrar los párpados y el reloj es un eco entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Shaoran permanece mirando sin ver hacia la ventana o el techo, recreando cualquier momento del día donde ella estuviera presente; cambia los diálogos y el desenlace, de pronto ella no está riendo por algún comentario de Yamazaki, sino por algo que él le ha susurrado en el oído, y su sonrisa encandilada no es producto de "esa persona" que ha visto por el pasillo, sino porque él le ha dado un beso en un rincón.

A veces es más que eso, y hay saliva en su clavícula, manos bajando sus calcetas y suspiros entrecortados que chocan en su cara.

Despierta temprano, con su imagen recobrando más fuerzas a medida que se acerca la hora en la que se verán otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo vive así? Fue casi instantáneo, pese a que no cree en esas exageraciones del amor a primera vista. Recuerda que su primer encuentro fue antes de su presentación a la clase, mientras esperaba fuera del salón. La observó correr por el pasillo en su dirección, frenando con tanta fuerza que por poco pierde el equilibrio.

 _¡Hoe! ¡ya es tarde!_ , gimoteó, mirando en la punta de sus pies hacia el interior. De pronto parpadeó y volteó, alertada de su presencia. _¿Eres nuevo?,_ preguntó pestañeando, ante lo cual afirmó, algo nervioso, pero con el rostro serio. Sakura se inclinó, sonriéndole cordialmente: _¡Bienvenido! No tengas miedo, todos son muy amables. ¡Ya verás que todo saldrá bien!._

Las cosas salieron bien, efectivamente, pero no para ella, que ese día debió cumplir un castigo por su tardanza.

Pronto comprendió que la puntualidad no era su fuerte. Y este día no era la excepción, pues llevaba al menos veinte minutos de atraso y el bus que los llevaría al paseo escolar estaba por partir.

—¿Podemos esperar un poco más? —pide al maestro encargado, mientras los buses con las otras clases de segundo año ya han abandonado los estacionamientos. Shaoran contempla al profesor menear la cabeza, exponiendo que no es posible retrasar el itinerario. Imagina la enorme desilusión en el rostro de ella al llegar y percatarse que todos se han marchado. Debe obtener algunos minutos—Necesito ir al baño—dice de pronto, antes que el adulto comience a gritar para reunirlos.

—Li, tenemos que irnos ya. El autobús tiene un baño adentro.

—No puede ser ese—continúa, sintiendo que se sonroja. Algunos de sus compañeros lo han oído y han soltado unas carcajadas que reprimen casi de inmediato al sentir que los mira de reojo. Finalmente su tutor le permite ir al baño, recalcando que termine lo más pronto posible. En cuanto se voltea para revisar algo en sus pertenencias, Shaoran aprovecha para caminar rápidamente hacia Tomoyo, afirmada en el muro, con la vista clavada en su teléfono móvil—¿Dónde está Kinomoto?

—No contesta—se lamenta ella, soltando un suspiro. Aferra el teléfono en su regazo, preocupada—¿Ya está por partir el bus?

Shaoran se pasa una mano por el pelo. ¿Y si no se trataba de un simple retraso por quedarse dormida? ¿Y si algo más grave hubiera ocurrido en el camino?

—¡Tomoyo!

Tiene la misma expresión de ese primer día que se conocieron, acercándose a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas. Cuando frena su carrera, la mochila que lleva a cuestas casi la desestabiliza.

—M-me he quedado dormida—dice jadeando, con las manos en las rodillas. —El pesado de mi hermano no me despertó.

Tomoyo suelta una risita aliviada.

—Has llegado a tiempo. ¡Estábamos tan preocupados!.

Demasiado tarde para salir de escena. Los ojos de ella lo estudian con desconfianza, como si dudara que él pudiera preocuparse realmente. Entonces cambia el tema de prisa y pregunta por Eriol y los demás. _Los demás_ siempre ocupan un lugar importante. Está casi seguro que su propia ausencia pasaría desapercibida, o incluso sería aplaudida, pues no tendría que fingir y pasaría un buen tiempo con sus verdaderos amigos.

Shaoran elige un puesto que da a la ventana, mientras Eriol se sienta sin preguntar a su lado en el pasillo, y conversa con Yamazaki, quien está al frente. Todos se conocen desde pequeños; algunos coincidieron nuevamente en la secundaria, otros como Eriol y Yanaguisawa estudiaron fuera antes de regresar a Tomoeda. Volvieron a encontrarse el primer año en Seijo, y desde ahí los lazos se han fortalecido. Los panoramas son variados fuera de la escuela, desde una tarde de bowling hasta una jornada de estudio donde Daidouji.

Para él no es agradable estar rodeado de gente, pero no tiene problemas con _esa_ gente. Puede que Sakura, como dicta su teoría número dos, esté en lo cierto, y él sea un intruso, disímil a esas alegres y únicas personalidades. Y es por eso su rechazo.

Algo pesado le baja por el pecho y amenaza con abatirlo cruelmente. Intenta despejar su cabeza, encontrar alguna distracción que no lo haga volver a ella. Quizás escuchar a Yamazaki ayude, no obstante, cuando su vista busca a los chicos, se topa con otro panorama totalmente diferente.

—Tomoyo me pidió que cambiáramos porque debe hablar algo con Eriol—dijo con naturalidad Sakura, sentada a su lado. Él volvió a respirar, notando recién que había contenido el aire desde que volteó. Olía a frutas, una esencia que se intensificó apenas la chica se movió para acomodarse; tal vez provenía de su cabello, o quizá de sus labios.Se sobresaltó cuando lo miró fijamente, luchando por no bajar la vista a la boca pequeña pero prometedora

—¿No duermes? —inquirió.

Si no duerme por el simple recuerdo de ella, menos lo hará en su presencia.

—No puedo—confiesa, ante lo cual ella levanta ambas cejas.

—¿Insomnio?

—Una clase muy rara de—añade, sin explayarse más allá.

Sakura lo examina tres segundos, hasta considerarlo un caso perdido. Quizás piensa en los sacrificios que los verdaderos amigos deben hacer, como acceder a sentarte con el sujeto que tanto detestas e intentar entablar una conversación educada, lo cual simplemente no resulta y optas por cerrar los ojos para evadirte.

Tarda breves minutos en sucumbir al sueño, y si bien su cabeza no cae delicadamente sobre su hombro como en las películas, su rodilla choca insistentemente contra la suya mientras el autobús continúa su movimiento. Escucha la respiración acompasada, la ve también en el subir y bajar de su pecho, pero jura que no se ha detenido más de un segundo en esa zona. Las manos pequeñas reposan en los muslos cubiertos por la falda. Todavía tiene los parches. Quién sabe si ha reintentado lo del chocolate, lo cual no sería raro en una chica persistente. Testaruda. Un poco cabezota.

La sonrisa que se dibuja en su boca es como un acto reflejo. Algo ligero bailotea en su interior, una oleada de calma lo relaja y piensa que podría morirse ahí, sintiéndola, mirándola, y no le importaría en lo absoluto.

Es grave, lo sabe. Ya no sabe qué hacer para controlarlo.

Parece estar soñando, y al acomodarse, su brazo roza con el suyo. Resbalan algunos cabellos castaños, pudiendo pesquisar de donde proviene el tenue dulzor que había buscado. Se le sonrojan las orejas. En algún momento todos esos estímulos le pasarían la cuenta. Para activar el aire acondicionado debe enderezarse en el asiento, lo que provoca alejarse de ella. Inconscientemente, Sakura lo busca; primero su brazo, que se apega al suyo, y después su rodilla, que aprieta contra su pierna mientras suelta un quejido. El corazón comienza a latirle desaforado. ¿Está de verdad dormida? En la búsqueda del contacto, su pierna derecha se ha movido tanto que hay una separación considerable entre sus muslos. Fácilmente, calculó, caería su mano.

 _Shaoran… Ah._

Cerró fuerte los párpados. Era el peor momento para evocar ese tipo de fantasías. __

—¡Hey, ya terminamos de hablar!—exclama Eriol, apareciéndose de sorpresa. Despierta bruscamente a Sakura, y a él, casi lo mata de un paro… cardiorespiratorio. La imagen de la falda resbalando por sus piernas no desaparece del todo de sus pensamientos, por lo que sacude la cabeza, intentando recobrar la compostura. El muy idiota de Eriol se ríe y le pide disculpas a la castaña, desordenándole el pelo. Shaoran sabe que es una caricia amistosa, fraternal, y pese a ello siente su alma hundirse en la oscuridad de un sentimiento áspero, donde piensa que él nunca podrá tocarla de esa forma, que debe conformarse con ese ínfimo contacto casual de hoy para nutrir sus fantasías.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Eriol? —curiosea Mihara desde su asiento adelante, advertida por todo el ruido.

—Desperté a Sakura de un buen sueño—dice sonriente, ante lo cual ella niega rápidamente, ruborizándose de súbito. —¿Ah no? Te veías cómoda.

Ella se va de regreso con Tomoyo, pero el olor de su cabello lo persigue hasta que llegan a su destino. Shaoran se acomoda los audífonos y se concentra en la ventana para evitar cualquier pregunta o comentario que ve brillar en los ojos de Hiraguizawa.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

El viaje tenía un propósito importante, y era llevarlos a conocer un renovado museo en Nagoya. Shaoran debe reconocer que los museos le divierten. Demasiado, si lo comparaba con lo poco entusiastas que lucían sus compañeros. Ellos tenían otras perspectivas del viaje que los motivaban tanto como a él podía entusiasmarle aprender un poco más de una cultura distinta a la suya.

—Y bien Yanaguisawa… ¿A qué nivel has llegado con un chico?

Son las once de la noche en el amplio salón de la hostal donde se alojan. El fuego de la chimenea está extinguiéndose, pero les brinda algo de calidez mientras continúan sentados en un círculo, generando por ellos mismos el resto de calor necesario. Los naipes son extraídos al azar desde la mesa del centro. Cada carta tenía significados, como beber uno o más vasos de alcohol sin parar, responder alguna pregunta, cantar, bailar, o besarse con quien el portador del Rey de Corazones eligiera. Es similar a lo que jugaban sus compañeros en Hong Kong, entrada su adolescencia, y por un minuto piensa en cuáles serán las modalidades de ese juego en los distintos países del globo.

Participaba sólo por no ser grosero, como una forma de integrarse (sus hermanas se lo pidieron hasta el cansancio cuando se cambió a la preparatoria japonesa). Hasta el momento había tenido suerte de no sacar ninguna de las cartas. De sus cercanos Yanaguisawa y Mihara no habían corrido con tanta suerte.

Después que la interrogada contestara rojísima de la vergüenza "sólo nos besamos en los labios", el juego continuó, y las botellas de cerveza siguieron pasando en el círculo. No entendía quién había logrado entrar alcohol, pero Eriol le aseguró que los maestros, aunque los descubrieran, no harían problemas. Se ofreció a correr con toda la responsabilidad en caso de que su predicción fuera errada. Él no insistió, pese a que le seguía pareciendo un riesgo innecesario, sobre todo por aquellos que parecían no tener gran tolerancia a la bebida.

—¡Yo puedo darte más que un beso, Naoko! —vociferó uno de los chicos, bastante ebrio, dándole la razón. Chiharu se arrimó a su amiga, abrazándola para proteger su integridad.

Era el turno de Eriol. El naipe que sacó imprimió una enorme y aterradora sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

—Muy bien, esto será difícil—tras mostrar el Rey de Corazones, acomodó con formalidad los anteojos en el puente de su nariz. Shaoran no creía realmente en sus palabras; estaba reflejado en su cara que al momento de distinguir su carta sabía lo que haría—El rey manda a que Sakura bese a nuestro compañero de China.

El único compañero de China era él mismo. Había otro chico de intercambio, pero en ese preciso momento no podría responder de qué país, porque apenas lograría balbucear su nombre. La razón saltaba a la vista: Sakura, la chica que lo traía de cabeza hace prácticamente un año, estaba a punto de besarlo.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a algo como eso, pero no imaginó que sería con ella. Y por lo que vio en su consternada expresión, el sentir era recíproco.

Sintió una fuerte palmada en la espalda, mientras las voces de las chicas animaban a la de ojos verdes. No entendió lo que decían, porque un latido furioso le tapaba los oídos. Sakura se levantó con demasiada seguridad para su gusto. Casi podía decir que estaba habituada a este juego, que probablemente en otras ocasiones besó al mismo Eriol, Yamazaki, o ese chico de pecas que a veces se acerca como baboso a hablarle, pero sus manos temblorosas la delataron tanto como sus ojos vidriosos cuando se clavaron en los suyos. Estaba aterrorizada.

Cuando él se incorporó, unos silbidos lo alentaron a kilómetros de distancia. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos como si este fuera su primer beso. Sakura daba unos pasos, y cuando estuvo a casi medio metro, supo que tenía que hacer algo. No podía besarla en presencia de todo ese público. Si se acerca, es posible que no la deje alejarse hasta cansarse de sus labios.

—¡Mori sensei viene! —advirtió una voz, como un salvavidas.

Sus compañeros agarraron a toda velocidad las botellas de alcohol y vasos repartidos en el círculo. El clink-clank acompañó a sus pasos por el pasillo. Cuando reaccionó, era desmedidamente tarde para aventurarse a esa salida, o sería fácilmente visto. Sakura tampoco había atinado a correr. La tomó del hombro, empujándola hacia abajo, donde el respaldo del sofá les serviría de escondite.

Escuchó a uno de los maestros bromear sobre el olor a cerveza, y a otro responder duramente que estaba prohibido que los chicos portaran alcohol en sus viajes, que de sorprender a alguno lo expulsarían. _"Lo sabía. Maldito Eriol"._ Añadió que habían tenido suerte de correr a esconderse a sus habitaciones, pero que estaría alerta el día de mañana. Continuaron hablando sobre el itinerario del segundo y último día de estadía.

—Li...

Creyó que había imaginado ese susurro, pero al mirar hacia la chica, se percató que continuaba sosteniéndola del hombro, terriblemente cerca de su cuerpo.

—Lo siento—se excusó, en un hilo de voz. Cuando la liberó de su agarre, Sakura no se movió un ápice. —Hey…

—Se atascó—murmuró ella.

Shaoran bajó la mirada, encontrándose con un mechón de cabello castaño enredado en el botón de su camisa. Cualquier mínimo movimiento que ella hiciera, arrastraba su prenda. Tenía que sacarlo rápido, o notaría que su corazón estaba reaccionando, conmovido por la cercanía.

—No puedo—susurró Sakura, escuchándose angustiada. Él tampoco podía tolerarlo más, la mezcla de sentimientos era demasiado abrumadora en una situación tan delicada como aquella. A toda velocidad comenzó a desabotonar el resto de la prenda, ante la sorpresa de su compañera—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Afortunadamente los maestros estaban embebidos en un debate sobre el mejor plato de comida de la zona como para escuchar la voz de Sakura pronunciando esa última frase. No es como si estuviera a punto de desnudarse por completo, sólo estaba buscando la solución más rápida y efectiva. Pero Kinomoto parecía demasiado avergonzada, o eso indicaba sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

—Así es más sencillo soltarlo—habló bajito, contagiándose de ese pudor. Sakura abrió los ojos algo reticente, y pareció relajarse al encontrarse con que llevaba una sudadera. Antes que le ofreciera ayuda, ella misma comenzó nuevamente a girar las finas hebras de cabello que habían quedado cazadas.

Shaoran no perdió detalle de sus finos dedos y la expresión concentrada, mientras esperaba que los latidos recuperaran su compás.

Tras cinco minutos, o lo que parecieron cinco horas, los maestros llegaron a un acuerdo y se incorporaron de sus lugares, dejando el salón sumido en la oscuridad, de no ser por la luz tenue del fuego. Para entonces, Sakura ya había rescatado su pelo, y le había regresado su ropa.

—Estuvo cerca—dijo ella, todavía hablando en un hilo de voz, como si los profesores continuaran allí.

—Sí—suspiró. No podía sentirse completamente aliviado luego de haber pasado por tantas emociones en breves minutos, pero al menos no correrían el riesgo de ser expulsados. Su madre era capaz de obligarlo a volver a Hong Kong de haber sido así—Por poco nos descubren.

—No me refiero a eso—Sakura revoleó los ojos, en un gesto obvio que pese a la oscuridad, puede distinguir porque sigue cerca—Estaba hablando del desafío. Ni siquiera me imagino dándote un beso.

La ligereza de su tono lastima más que sus propias palabras. Es injusta su sonrisa relajada, los ojos que ya no miran aterrados, y las manos que no tiemblan como cuando se acercaba a él. ¿Es tan horrible imaginárselo? Porque él lo ha hecho. A diario. A veces es ella quien toma la iniciativa, pero en la mayoría es él mismo, y siempre es correspondido.

Sakura dice que es momento de volver a sus cuartos, pero antes de que intente incorporarse, sostiene su muñeca, impidiéndole moverse.

—Yo sí lo imagino—dijo en un impulso.

Para Shaoran todo estaba claro a continuación: sostendría su barbilla, miraría sus ojos, bajaría a sus labios, y la besaría. No es complejo, son pasos que se daban de manera automática cuando estaba con alguna chica, previa a su llegada a Japón. No era tan estúpido como para dejar pasar el momento ideal.

—¿Qué es esa broma? —rió de pronto ella, de buena gana, mientras a él no le quedó otra opción que soltarla. Parece una hermana mayor reprendiéndolo cuando agrega:—Li, pasas mucho tiempo con el mujeriego de Eriol.

La epopeya se desvanece frente a sus ojos. Sus compañeros han ido a buscarlos preocupados, y pronto ambos vuelven a sus respectivas habitaciones.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

Ha intentado ignorarla tan implacablemente como ella lo hizo desde el incidente en la cabaña.

Decidido, ingresa al salón y se prepara para las clases, piensa en el entrenamiento de Artes Marciales que lo espera en casa, en disminuir su tiempo en atletismo, y en cómo ayudar a que el equipo de baloncesto gane el próximo partido, porque los está apoyando como reemplazo. De sus notas no hay para qué preocuparse, pues en tanto obtenga sobresalientes en Matemáticas su madre estará contenta.

—¡Buenos días! —saluda ella con energía, atravesando la puerta. Shaoran mira obstinadamente hacia la ventana, haciendo una lista mental con los contenidos que debe repasar para el examen de Historia.

—Sakura, ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Te caíste?

La observación de Tomoyo lo alarma y _tiene, debe, le urge_ mirarla. Su cabello está repleto de hojas secas, hay tierra por todo el chaleco y unas manchas de barro a la altura de su vientre.

—Encontré un cachorrito camino acá y lo tomé para ponerlo a salvo del tráfico. Suerte que tenía identificación y pude llevarlo con su dueña.

Gracias por el susto innecesario, apostilla él en su cabeza, convencido de que es ira eso que quema en su estómago. Pretende apartar su mirada pero no puede, porque está demasiado contenta, y deslumbra cuando relata los pormenores, satisfecha de su buena obra.

Es común eso de despertar pretendiendo olvidarla y terminar la tarde queriéndola mucho más que antes.

El sol está en descenso cuando abandona la biblioteca, sin haber memorizado ninguna de las fechas de la Historia del Japón. Tampoco ayudó que dos chicas de primer año lo observaran minuciosamente desde otra mesa, creyendo que pasaban desapercibidas tras los libros. _"Tu personalidad resulta interesante para algunas muchachas",_ había dicho Daidouji, a pocos meses de conocerlo. Claramente, su mejor amiga no iba incluida en el grupo.

El número de personas es escaso a esa hora, y sólo transitan y se escuchan a lo lejos los que participan de alguna actividad extra programática, además de los maestros en su sala. Caminando por el pasillo oye la risa de Tsukishiro y otros profesores desde el interior. Todos cambian del cielo a la tierra cuando abandonan los salones, y entran a su oasis de café y anécdotas mientras terminan el último papeleo.

Los chicos no lo hacen muy distinto, y apenas se sacan el uniforme pueden dar paso a sus verdaderas aficiones. Shaoran calcula que Eriol debe estar terminando su entrenamiento en la piscina, y Yamazaki completando la primera parte del partido amistoso en la cancha de fútbol.

Caminó por las escaleras desoladas, arreglándose la bufanda, anticipándose al frío panorama que avista por las ventanas. En los casilleros reconoció a Sakura. O debería decir, vio a Sakura, rodeada de casilleros.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, tratando de no escucharse tan interesado del porqué sigue ahí si no tiene actividades. Además, es inútil evitarla si se para en medio del camino a la salida.

Los segundos que secunden su pregunta son un infierno en su cabeza. Si no responde, es innegable que está ignorándolo deliberadamente, y la razón sigue sin estar completamente clara para él, pero algo tenía que ver con su último encuentro.

—Espero a Tomoyo—dijo finalmente.

Él se cambió los zapatos y cerró su taquilla cono un ruido seco. Poco podía tranquilizarse de haberla escuchado contestar, porque según recordaba, Tomoyo no se quedaba a ensayar con el coro ese día, y era obvio que como su mejor amiga ella también lo sabía.

—¿Esperas a Daidouji o a Tsukishiro?

Tenía todo el derecho a cuestionarla. Tsukishiro estaba remplazando a su tutor como el recién egresado maestro de química, y desde entonces, Sakura pasaba más distraída que de costumbre, atisbándolo por la ventana, los pasillos, o completamente inmersa contemplándolo durante las clases. Ya la había sorprendido además retrasándose a propósito para caminar con él un par de cuadras antes de que sus caminos se separaran.

Era fácil de leer, y aun así, parecía confundida de que él sospechara. Era cuidadosa en no revelar la identidad de su enamorado en su presencia, lo que era innecesario, porque sabía perfectamente el lugar que ocupaba ese tipo en su vida. Lo supo desde que la escuchó mencionar, a días de conocerla que cenaría en su casa, con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en su rostro. Lo reafirmó cuando ella lo vio aparecer en la entrada, casi gritándole a Tomoyo de la emoción que había conseguido la pasantía en Seijo.

—Bueno, sí, a veces me encuentro con Yukito sensei—concedió, mientras apretaba nerviosa el tirante de su mochila, con forzada naturalidad—Es casualidad.

Nada es casualidad. Quiso decírselo con múltiples ejemplos vergonzosos, como sus repentinas compras al almacén que también estaban en el trayecto a casa de ella; siempre surgía la necesidad de tomar ese rumbo-opuesto a su departamento-, justo cuando Tomoyo o Eriol no los acompañaban. _"Da la casualidad que debo comprar algo para la cena",_ solía murmurar, mientras ella parecía confusa, como si sospechara que tener un mayordomo te libera de ese tipo de tareas domésticas.

—Es más probable que te encuentres con Tsukishiro, dado que tu amiga se fue hace una hora atrás.

—Oh—ella parpadeó, fingiendo inocencia—No me di cuenta. Entonces esperaré a Eriol.

—Qué casualidad. También esperaré a Eriol.

Lucía como si las palabras se le quedaran atoradas en la boca, perpleja por el giro del asunto. Él descansó la espalda en los casilleros, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Percibió a Sakura moverse inquieta; acomodaba su bolso, lo bajaba de su hombro y lo depositaba en el piso, luego volvía a tomarlo en brazos, miraba la hora y rascaba su mejilla.

—¿Tienes algún asunto que tratar con Eriol? —preguntó, tras un largo silencio.

—No realmente—replicó. No iba a moverse de ese lugar—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Hablarán de chicas—dijo ella, sin responder la pregunta. Shaoran parpadeó, buscando su mirada que encontró fija en el techo. Tenía una sonrisita mordaz mientras continuaba, ignorándolo deliberadamente—Creo que sería incómodo si me quedara a escucharlos. Quizás deba adelantarme.

Alto. No, no tenía que irse.

—No hablaremos de chicas—protestó, logrando que Sakura lo mirase suspicaz—Bien, quizás Eriol comience en algún minuto a hablar de chicas, porque es uno de sus temas favoritos, pero no es un tema importante para mí—Sakura lucía confusa ante la repentina aceleración de su discurso—Quiero decir, no me interesa hablar de cualquier chica porque yo…

Su corazón comenzó a resonar fuerte, mientras los ojos verdes le producían esa vertiginosa atracción. Se lo diría. Le diría que la única chica de la que le interesaba hablar era ella. Le diría que desde que estaba en esa ciudad no había otra persona que le interesara más. Al diablo con todo, acabaría con esa maldita espera…

—¿Eriol? —la escuchó preguntar, mirando tras él. Tenía que ser una broma. Frunció automáticamente el ceño ante la interrupción—¿Qué ocurre? No te ves bien.

—Creo que es un poco de fiebre—respondió el aludido. Lo miró por sobre el hombro, y tuvo que reconocer que sí lucía enfermo mientras se apoyaba en los casilleros con expresión agotada—Se me pasará.

—Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

Él no parecía convencido, pero estaba débil para rebatir. No podía irse en esas condiciones a su casa. Shaoran pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para darle más estabilidad al caminar. Sakura cargó con su bolso deportivo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo del primer piso hasta la puerta que indicaba la enfermería. Eriol fue el primero en percatarse de algo extraño, deteniéndose e indicándoles con el índice que guardaran silencio. Se escuchaban ruidos… ruidos bastante elocuentes.

—Los rumores eran ciertos—susurró Eriol, con una sonrisa ladina. Shaoran se contuvo el golpe que cosquilleaba en su puño ante su pervertida expresión—La enfermera hace _todo_ tipo de atenciones.

Sakura lo hizo callar, ruborizada. Se abstuvo de comentar que también había oído los rumores de que Chiyo Kimura era extremadamente preocupada de la salud de los estudiantes, lo que incluía la atención de otro tipo de necesidades.

—Mejor nos vamos—murmuró él, intentando evitarle un momento incómodo a la muchacha.

—No seas aguafiestas, Li—lo reprendió Eriol, que de pronto parecía muy repuesto e intentaba vislumbrar por el pequeño resquicio de la puerta, desde donde provenían los gemidos de una mujer.

Sakura se negó a devolverse, porque apremiaba la salud de su amigo. Carraspeó, golpeando la puerta. Los ruidos continuaron mientras ella esperaba de brazos cruzados, y un ceño que se fruncía acorde pasaban los segundos. Shaoran notó que a los diez había perdido la paciencia, empujando la puerta y abriéndola hasta atrás.

—¡Disculpe, mi amigo Eriol necesita…!

Su voz se apagó. Shaoran sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando reconoció a Yukito Tsukishiro sobre la enfermera, quien se incorporó cubriéndose los enormes senos con el delantal blanco. Tsukishiro aparentemente sólo había alcanzado a desabotonarse la camisa, o eso pudo notar en el breve segundo que Chiyo lo guió torpemente hacia la salida, a la par que él balbuceaba disculpas, inclinando la cabeza. Se preguntó si había logrado identificarlos, pues recién en la puerta recibió los anteojos de mano de la mujer, desapareciendo en un pestañeo.

El ambiente denso, como una enorme nube negra sobre ellos, los mantuvo en un incómodo silencio. La señorita Kimura terminaba de acomodarse la ropa tras las cortinas de la camilla. Eriol estaba tan sorprendido que no tuvo ningún interés en espiarla. Les rogó que no comentaran lo que habían visto por el bien de Tsukishiro. De saberlo el Director probablemente ambos serían despedidos, pero ella lo lamentaba por el joven, cuya carrera prometía tanto. Quizás en el fondo sí era una buena persona, aunque débil ante los placeres carnales.

Shaoran volvió a mirar a Sakura, a quien sentía cada vez más pequeña. Su silencio era sepulcral. Sólo afirmó con la cabeza cuando Chiyo terminó de hablar, y estaba seguro que guardaría el secreto con tanto celo como guardaba en su corazón el inmenso amor que le tenía a ese hombre.

El reloj marcaba las siete al momento en que la enfermera se retiró, nuevamente pidiéndoles disculpas por lo ocurrido. Eriol no dijo broma alguna, si bien vio en sus ojos la necesidad de comentar el servicio adicional que no le había proporcionado.

—¡Oh, Eriol! ¡Sabía que pescarías un resfriado!—fue lo primero que exclamó Nakuru Akizuki cuando entró a la enfermería, minutos más tarde. Ellos continuaban demasiado tensos, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos—Muchas gracias por cuidarlo, chicos. ¡Los dos son tan tiernos!

Su brazo casi lo ahoga cuando acercó a ambos a su cuerpo. Sakura no parecía estar pasándolo mejor, por lo que con el aliento que le quedaba, Shaoran le recordó que había que llevar a Eriol pronto a descansar a su casa. La prima del enfermo les ofreció acercarlos en su coche, pero como Sakura se negó arguyendo que pasaría a otro lado, él inventó que tenía pendientes compras para la cena.

Le pareció ver a Hiraguizawa guiñarle un ojo antes de que se despidieran.

Su compañera avanzó por la avenida como si realmente caminara a solas. A cada tres pasos, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, buscando algún indicio de dolor en su expresión. De pronto comprendió que por mucho dolor que cargara no iba a ser él a quien eligiera para desahogarse. ¿Qué lugar ocupaba en su vida? Era el chico de intercambio que se había aprovechado de la generosidad de un grupo de amigos para sentirse menos solo.

Lo mejor sería enviar un mensaje a Tomoyo, quien de seguro tenía las palabras correctas que se tenían que decir en esos casos. Ya estaba buscando su teléfono móvil cuando en la cuarta cuadra, ella se detuvo, girando hacia él.

—¿Vas a contarle a alguien sobre esto? —preguntó directamente, ansiosa.

No es su intención comentarle los motivos a Daidouji. Ella misma puede decírselo.

—Los tres prometimos que no diríamos nada—la miró, mientras ella jugaba con uno de los mechones más largos de su cabello, con la cabeza gacha, sin intenciones de seguir avanzando—Confías en la palabra de Eriol, pero no en la mía ¿verdad?

No necesitó que respondiera.

Shaoran suspiró, recargando su cuerpo en la baranda del puente, cerca del parque. Las farolas titilaron al encenderse, si bien aún permanecía algo de luz natural de un atardecer casi extinto. El angosto arroyo arrastraba algunas hojas en la corriente, y fijó la mirada allí, deseando que en ella también pudiera irse el dolor. El de ella. El de ambos.

—Todo estará bien—susurró, mientras apretaba los dedos de su mano izquierda, en un intento de aplacar la molesta sensación que le clava a la altura del pecho—Tsukishiro no se irá de Seijo. Podrás seguir viéndolo.

Todavía tiene una oportunidad. Aunque sea miope no es tan ciego como para no ver que es una chica preciosa y dulce. ¿Qué lo detiene? ¿Es porque ella todavía es menor de edad? ¿O porque es la hermana de su mejor amigo? Tiene que haber una explicación para que, tras todos esos años, Tsukishiro no la vea como lo que realmente es.

Sakura ciñe con fuerza el tirante de su bolso. Pocas veces, si no es que nunca, ha titubeado frente a él.

—Mh… Verás… Yo…

—Lo amas. No hace falta ocultarlo—la interrumpió, antes de que quisiera negarlo. Sus ojos verdes brillan cuando lo miran, mezcla de pánico y sufrimiento; le atormenta tener que ver esa expresión y saber que es por otro sujeto—No necesito que nadie me lo diga. Sólo con mirarte puedo darme cuenta.

Creyó ver que los ojos se le cristalizaban, pero apartó la cara.

—No se lo digas a nadie. Sólo Tomoyo lo sabe—musitó cabizbaja.

—Claro.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que ella comenzara a sorber su nariz. Siempre debe existir una primera vez para todo, y esta era la primera que Shaoran la veía en ese estado. Se incorporó, buscando entre su ropa hasta encontrar su pañuelo, el cual le estiró, inseguro respecto a qué más podía hacer.

—Es alergia, o es que estoy un poco congestionada—quiso dejar en claro Sakura, sonándose. Shaoran asintió, contemplando las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas coloradas. —P-Puede que sea una gripe—añadió.

No iba a reconocer que estaba triste frente a él. Le permitió llorar, sin emitir palabra. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse por completo; bastante había hecho conteniéndose tras esa impactante escena.

Observó sus hombros temblorosos producto de los espasmos del llanto. Crispó los puños, porque el deseo de tocarla era demasiado urgente. Quería rodearla con sus brazos, asegurarle que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que ese dolor disminuyera hasta formar parte de un difuso mal recuerdo. Quería de verdad hacerlo, pero sólo lograría asustarla. Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose inútil.

Entonces ocurrió: su cabeza descansó sobre su hombro, el cabello rozándose en la barbilla, el aroma sedante. Se quedó inmóvil, con la sensación agridulce de tener cerca a lo que más quería, y a la vez, ser testigo de su angustia.

Cuando los sollozos calmaron, ella se incorporó, secándose bruscamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Shaoran buscó algo que decir, alguna de las palabras alentadoras que podían salir con sencillez de boca de cualquiera de sus amigas, pero ella se adelantó:

—Uhm… es tarde—murmuró con la nariz apretada, jugando apenada con el pañuelo—No puedo devolverte esto.

—Está bien, llévatelo—le dijo suavemente. Ella intentó esconder su cara en el cuello de su chaqueta, por vergüenza o por el frío—Lleva esto también—dijo después, quitándose y amarrándole su bufanda. Se tomó su tiempo en dar vueltas la prenda y acomodársela, aprovechando a disfrutar su cercanía. Le asentaba el verde, pensó, cuando no tuvo más justificativo para continuar con sus manos alrededor de su cuello—Si no te abrigas te resfriarás como el idiota de Eriol.

Ella lo miró, con los ojos claros producto de las lágrimas. No era buena idea. Lo incitaba a hacer algo estúpido para su propia satisfacción. Aflojó los puños, y subió con lentitud su mano, con el objetivo de llegar hasta sus mejillas.

—Escucha… —susurró, inconscientemente—Yo…

Pero como todo momento a solas, fue bruscamente interrumpido.

—¡Monstruo! —Shaoran sufrió un sobresalto cuando reconoció la voz ronca que sonó a sus espaldas. No estaban llamándolo a él, pero era obvio que por el tono, el tipo estaba exigiéndole que se alejara—¿Qué haces aquí con este mocoso?

Conoció a Touya Kinomoto en una visita al hogar de esa familia, junto con Eriol y Tomoyo. Por alguna razón, no congeniaron en la primera presentación, y el problema se agudizó cuando Eriol comentó que él practicaba Artes Marciales. Resultaba ser que el hermano de Sakura también. Cualquiera pensaría que esa coincidencia podía dar paso a una amena charla sobre las disciplinas, pero terminó en un inexplicable combate donde lo derribó en la sala de su casa. No tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que se percató que Kinomoto estaba peleando tremendamente en serio.

—Ya me iba a casa. Li venía a la tienda a comprar—explicó ella. Su hermano pareció percatarse de que algo andaba mal con su ánimo, por lo que posó una mano en su hombro y la instó a caminar.

Shaoran la vio por última vez dar una leve cabezadita como despedida.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

Eriol faltaría a clases para recuperarse de su gripe. Durante la noche envió un mensaje a los tres a través del grupo de mensajería que compartían. Tras la réplica de Tomoyo deseándole una pronta mejoría, no hubo más. Esperó hasta que dieron las dos de la madrugada, pero Sakura no añadió otro texto, ni tampoco algún ícono, como era su costumbre.

—Buenos días, joven Li—lo saludó la enfermera, inspeccionándolo preocupada desde su escritorio. —Luce un poco enfermo. Espero no sea lo mismo de su amigo Hiraguizawa.

Le dijo directamente que había entrado por otra cosa. Quería saber si realmente la relación que tenía con el maestro de ciencias era cierta. La expresión de Chiyo reflejó sorpresa e incomodidad, que intentó disimular bajando la mirada al suelo, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Parecía arrepentida, aunque consideraba que era más por su descuido que por el acto en sí. Lo suyo era un secreto a voces; todos comentaban que desvirgaba a los chicos por lástima, por lo que no comprendía a qué venía ese gesto de profundo remordimiento en sus facciones, si meterse con Tsukishiro no era tan descabellado comparándolo con un estudiante.

—Yo creí que podía ayudarlo con su problema—confesó mortificada—No quería complicar más las cosas.

—¿Tsukishiro tiene un problema?

—Bueno, a mi juicio, sí—balbuceó ella, y de pronto le pareció estar hablando con una de sus compañeras mientras ella hacía un puchero—No se excita con las mujeres. Dice que le pasa desde pequeño.

Parpadeó. Eso sólo quería decir que…

—Es gay—suspiró la enfermera, llevándose una mano a la altura del corazón. Shaoran debió hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le cayera la mandíbula—Por favor no se lo diga a las chicas. Pobrecitas, están tan ilusionadas esperando darle su chocolate en San Valentín.

El chocolate. San Valentín. ¿Qué mierda pasaría con Sakura ahora?

Chiyo Kimura continuó hablando, mas sólo alcanzó a escuchar retazos de su explicación. Tal parecía que el mismo Yukito había estado de acuerdo con ese encuentro, porque aún no asumía su homosexualidad, y guardaba la absurda ilusión de que en algún minuto encontraría una mujer correcta para sentir placer. Estaba agobiado con la presión de sus abuelos por casarse y darles pronto un bis nieto.

—¿Usted siente algo por Tsukishiro, joven Li?

¿Cómo explicarlo en una sola palabra? Como maestro no tenía mayores críticas, sólo que era demasiado blando con los holgazanes. Era complejo de definir, porque si no fuera el amor imposible de Sakura, le sería indiferente. Desde que ha llegado a Seijo un sentimiento molesto lo aplasta cada vez que escucha sobre él.

Chiyo le tomó de las mejillas, mirándole con algo similar a la compasión.

—Aún está a tiempo. Quizás sólo está confundido, porque a esta edad es natural, y Yukito expele una gran cantidad de feromonas.

Un momento. Ella estaba malentendiendo todo. ¡No tenía ningún interés sentimental o sexual por el tal Tsukishiro! Cuando quiso explicarse, lo detuvo su repentina cercanía, y el recargado perfume le revolvió el estómago.

—Yo puedo ayudarle…—dijo ella, soltando su corbata con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Se sentía prácticamente ultrajado. Si bien Chiyo no alcanzó más que a intentar acariciarle bajo la chaqueta antes de que él lograra apartarse camino a la camilla, sí plantó un sonoro beso en su cuello, dejándole una incómoda sensación. Se acomodó la ropa, nervioso. Escapar del acoso de una chica de tu edad no es lo mismo que quitarte a una mujer de más de treinta de encima.

Comenzó a alejarse de la enfermería con la mirada gacha, lo que le impidió esquivar a la persona que se acercaba por el lado contrario. Se detuvo de golpe al distinguir otros pies pequeños, levantando la cara para disculparse.

—Buenos días—lo saludó Sakura. Sí, la misma, y parecía apenada al decirlo. Al principio no comprendió el motivo, hasta que la conversación de ayer golpeó como un rayo en sus recuerdos. Lucía cansada, por lo que imaginó no había pasado buena noche dándole vueltas al tema—Aquí tienes tu bufanda y tu pañuelo—dijo, y estiró ambas prendas perfectamente dobladas. A continuación, iba a añadir algo más, pero pareció cambiar de opinión mientras lo examinaba—Te ves un poco desarreglado. ¿Fuiste a la enfermería?—comentó en cambio, escudriñándolo.

Se rascó el cuello nervioso, mirando a todos lados, de paso al reloj en la muralla que marcaba las 7:40. Es imposible que Sakura haya llegado justo ese día tan temprano. Sólo unos minutos después y ya estaría lejos de la enfermería, con la cabeza un poco más desenmarañada para lograr enfrentarla tras ese tremendo impacto.

—¿Es eso labial? —la escuchó cuestionar. Demasiado tarde: había divisado una marca que Chiyo había dejado en su cuello. Las mujeres son hábiles en ese tipo de pistas, o es que el color del producto que lo ha manchado es visible hasta con las luces apagadas—¿Estás metiéndote con la novia de Yukito?

 _Novia._ Para Sakura no había términos intermedios. Esos dos sólo estaban experimentando, quiso decirle de manera tosca, abrirle un poco los ojos. A su alrededor la mayoría de sus compañeros también lo hace sin que exista un sentimiento o relación de por medio.

—Ella no dijo que fueran novios—le recordó. Ni siquiera eran amantes, sólo habían tenido la mala fortuna de ser sorprendidos en su primer y único encuentro.

—¡Los viste como yo! —exclamó ella, con las manos empuñadas.

—Darte un beso con alguien no implica nada—replicó, de pronto cansado. La cabeza le estaba punzando dolorosamente.—¿Acaso no estás enamorada de ese tipo? No deberías defender la… relación que tiene con la enfermera.

Acababa de ocupar la palabra _relación_ , porque es mejor que siga creyéndolo. Shaoran no concibe su reacción al enterarse de que Yukito _jamás_ podrá verla con otros ojos, por cuantioso esfuerzo, o decenas de años pasen.

—¡Eso qué tiene que ver! ¡Cuando amas a alguien sólo te interesa su felicidad! —gritó ella, sin importarle que alguien pueda escucharla—Si él es feliz con Chiyo, entonces yo también seré feliz. De eso se trata el verdadero amor. Pero se ve que no lo entiendes.

Dicho todo aquello, salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

—Oh. Cuánto lo siento—escuchó susurrar a la enfermera, de pie a su lado—En realidad, te gusta esa chica ¿verdad?

Febrero es frío y plomizo, y sólo queda un día para San Valentín. Shaoran contempla por la ventana el cielo oscurecer. Logró quitar la mayoría del labial de su camisa blanca, pero las palabras de Sakura son imposibles de remover de su cabeza, familiares para él desde hace bastante tiempo.

 _Cuando amas a alguien sólo te interesa que sea feliz, aún si no sea a tu lado._

Qué ironía.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

—No te veo muy feliz—señala Tomoyo Daidouji, casi acusándolo de no estar sonriendo como la mayoría de sus compañeros que pasean por la sala en una explosión de hormonas y cacao. —¿Acaso mi chocolate no te ha gustado?

No tiene cómo responder, porque ni siquiera lo ha quitado de su envoltorio. Desde que llegó en la mañana sólo tiene deseos de desplomarse sobre su pupitre y esperar que el día termine rápido. Durante la noche apenas logró dormir un par de horas, vergonzosamente acompañado de su pañuelo, porque el aroma del suavizante le recordaba a cómo olía la ropa de Sakura.

—¿Se puede saber a qué entraste ayer por la mañana a la enfermería? —preguntó Eriol, ocupando el asiento de ella, al frente. Todavía no llega. Le preocupa que se ausente, aunque es absurdo pensar que lo haga por él—Yamazaki te vio—siguió hablando el inglés, pero no tenía el mínimo interés de abordar ese tema—¿Estuviste con Chiyo a solas?

—¿Estabas enfermo?—inquirió Tomoyo, ante lo cual negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué entonces? —insistió Eriol, cruzándose de brazos—No me digas que querías perder tu virginidad con ella…

Lo que faltaba. Recordó que por la estúpida marca del labial Sakura había malinterpretado todo. Así también lo harán lo demás si se enteran que estuvo allí sin causa aparente.

—No digas tonterías—masculló, lo bastante desanimado como para ponerse a discutir sobre cómo Eriol podía afirmar-y acertar- que era virgen.

—No pudiste haberlo hecho para interceder por Tsukishiro.

Todavía era demasiada información para su cabeza. Si Yukito Tsukishiro fuera el amor platónico de otras chicas le daría exactamente igual, pero entre ellas, estaba Sakura. Sakura, la que llevaba años suspirando por ese sujeto. Sakura, la que está preparando un chocolate perfecto, quemando sus dedos en el proceso. Sakura, la que cuando se enteró de que podía estar metiéndose con la "novia" del tal Yukito, se puso furiosa, porque se preocupaba de su felicidad.

¿Cómo iba a superar esa desilusión? En algún minuto el secreto saldría a la luz.

—Entonces lo has hecho por Sakura—terció Tomoyo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, casi como si estuviera absorbiendo en directo sus pensamientos—Quisiste asegurarte si realmente hay algo entre Chiyo y Yukito.

Shaoran miró de mala gana al muchacho de anteojos. Qué fácil había sido para Eriol romper la promesa de guardar el secreto. Y pensar que Sakura creía sólo en su palabra.

—¡Es tan romántico! —exclamó Tomoyo, sin que lograra comprender a qué se refería—Esto hay que anotarlo en el libro.

El otro afirmó obediente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué libro? —quiso saber, perdido entre sus sonrisas cómplices.

Y la verdad, mejor habría sido ni preguntar.

—Cosas que demuestran que Li está enamorado de Sakura—dijo Eriol sin más preámbulo, haciendo aparecer un cuaderno estampado, con letras doradas y el dibujo de un corazón con alas. –Aún no lo terminamos porque sigues dándonos demasiado material. Probablemente tenga dos tomos.

Se incorporó espantado de su silla, con la cara caliente y el corazón al borde de una arritmia.

—¿Q-Qué demonios…?—pudo balbucear.

—Lo empezamos a principios de año—respondió Tomoyo, guiñándole un ojo. No sabía cuál de las dos cosas le perturbaba más: si es porque ambos lo saben, o es porque tienen un "libro" que lo ratifique—Lo pondré después de la ciento veintitrés, que fue hace dos semanas: fingir tener una lesión en el pie para permitir que Sakura sea la representante de la clase en la maratón.

—D-De verdad tuve un esguince en el tobillo izquierdo—replicó inseguro.—Derecho. Lo que sea.

—Tan verdad como las historias de Yamazaki—añadió Eriol divertido. _"¿Qué hay de las tuyas?"_ , añadió él para sí —Y como lo que anotamos en el número noventa: decir que Tomoyo es la chica más linda de la clase para encubrir que obviamente, es a Sakura a quien se la pasa viendo todo el día.

¿Cómo es que saben todo eso? Shaoran quiere ocultarse bajo su mesa, pero sabe que es grande para eso.

—Ésta también es interesante: Fallar a propósito en los últimos exámenes para quedarse en clases de verano con Sakura, y asegurarse que salve la asignatura.

—¡No había otra manera! —se defendió. Esa vez realmente temió que reprobaría el año—¡Se quedaba dormida cuando estudiábamos con ella en tu casa, Daidouji!

Obtuvo la atención de algunos de sus compañeros tras ese grito. Pasó saliva avergonzado, bajando la cabeza, y permitiéndoles a los otros continuar, dado su silencio.

—Cuarenta y cuatro: Convencer a la clase para ver una mala película dramática cuando se estrena una exitosa película de terror, sólo porque a Sakura le da miedo—Tomoyo lo miró con una ceja alzada, esperando que se atreviera a negarlo.

La mejor salida era rendirse. Con esos dos era una batalla perdida.

—¿Cuál es la uno? —cuestionó agotado, a sabiendas que ese libro tenía pormenores vergonzosos como para ponerse a rebatirlos en plena clase.

—Acercarte a nosotros y hacerte nuestro amigo, porque así podías relacionarte con ella—respondió Eriol con una sonrisa. Intentó decir algo para explicarse, si bien no tenía mucho sentido—Está bien, no nos sentimos utilizados. Sabemos que nos has agarrado cariño.

Eriol golpeó amistosamente su hombro, mirándole con los ojos brillantes.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso—regañó.

—¿Recuerdas ese día, Eriol? —preguntó Tomoyo, con timbre nostálgico.

—"Hola, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?"—intentó imitarlo Eriol, con el ceño fruncido. No, no le salía para nada similar a él—"No conozco a muchas personas. ¿La chica que se junta con ustedes no vino?"

Quiso interrumpir, porque no había preguntado por ella de manera tan instantánea. Cualquier intento de rebatir fue en vano, porque los dos se le habían abalanzado encima.

—¡Te damos todo nuestro apoyo!

Se dejó abrazar, con el ceño fruncido y un suspiro resignado. Sus hermanas estarían contentísimas si supieran que tenía dos amigos, y que por sus personalidades, congeniarían tanto con ellas. Le pareció estar viendo una tarde soleada de vacaciones, donde los seis se recrearían intercambiando momentos vergonzosos de su vida, compartiendo un té en el patio de su casa en Hong Kong, porque las cuatro Li le insistirían hasta llevarlos para conocerlos. La visión le daría escalofríos, de no ser porque también imaginó a Sakura en ese lugar, sonriendo alegremente.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

La mayoría de solteros de su clase celebraría San Valentín en un karaoke por no tener más panoramas. Él también fue arrastrado bajo una razón- _chantaje_ -demasiado poderosa: _"Si no vas seré yo quien le diga a Sakura que la am-"_ ; antes que Eriol terminara de hablar le había tapado la boca bruscamente con la sola mano, apretándole los mofletes con saña. Un par de compañeras que pasaban cerca los miraron intrigadas.

—Qué bueno que has venido, Li—dice Tomoyo, con una sonrisa amable. Como si no supiera sus motivos…

—Es verdad, sueles escaparte de estas reuniones—añade Rika, tan observadora como la de cabello negro. —Sólo faltaron Chiharu y Yamazaki, pero él la llevó a Tokio para darle una sorpresa.

Yamazaki es todo un caso. Nadie creería en su veta tan romántica, pero por lo que había escuchado del grupo, las festividades sacaban lo mejor de él; eso explicaba cómo lograba mantener un romance por tantos años. Su noviazgo con Chiharu era todo lo opuesto a lo que él había tenido con esas chicas en Hong Kong.

—Eso me recuerda, Rika, ¿lograste terminar la sorpresa para tu novio?

—Ay sí, fue toda una hazaña. Verás…

Bien, estaba metido en una conversación de chicas, y sobre el tema más manoseado del día: el amor. Dio unos pasos hacia el costado, alejándose con disimulo. Buscaría alguna de las golosinas que sus compañeras habían dejado en la mesa, y se aseguraría de encontrar un lugar lo más cercano a la salida para acabar con el suplicio de esa fiesta.

Chocó contra alguien antes de que pudiera avanzar más. Al bajar la mirada, se topó con los ojos verdes de Sakura examinándolo hacia arriba.

—Lo siento, no me fijé—se disculpó, levantando las manos, presuroso por dejarle libre el camino.

—No tienes muchos chocolates—dijo ella tranquilamente, reparando en el único paquete que cargaba.

Shaoran debió asegurarse que le hablaba a él, comprobando por el rabillo del ojo que no existiera nadie cerca. Creyó que luego de la discusión alusiva a Tsukishiro no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Porque eso es precisamente lo que había ocurrido durante las clases.

—Recibí aquellos que fueron por amistad. O sea, sólo el de Sasaki y Daidouji—contestó, todavía aturdido.

—Debió dolerte. Adoras el chocolate.

—Me ahorraré las molestias para el Día Blanco.

Sakura hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa, sin la energía que la caracterizaba, y silenciosamente pareció darle una tregua al menos por esa tarde. Desenvolvió una paleta en forma de corazón y se la echó en la boca, mientras las desentonadas voces coreaban una conocida artista pop de fondo. Shaoran pudo distinguir la de Eriol entre el numeroso grupo que intentaba acaparar el micrófono. Pero por más que intentara concentrarse en las tonterías que hacían los demás, no podía ignorar la sensación de su mirada irradiándole calor por toda la cara. Apretó los dientes, pasándose una mano por el cuello.

—Dilo—le gruñó, avergonzado.

—¿Uhm? —preguntó ella, con la paleta en la boca.

¿Tiene que estar comiéndose un dulce? Shaoran siente los labios resecos antes de que pueda continuar hablando.

—Hay algo que quieres decir—la enfrentó—Te has quedado callada mirándome.

Ella parpadeó. Se quitó la paleta, lo que significaba que su pequeña lengua había dejado de hacer esos inquietos ruidos sorbiendo el caramelo. Parecían minutos los que tardó en pensar cómo plantear su pregunta.

—¿Recuerdas eso que dije: Si la persona que quiero es feliz, yo también lo seré?—cómo no recordarlo y sentir que le estrujaban el corazón. Continuó cuando él afirmó con la cabeza— Pues… una vez lo escuché de Tomoyo, y creí que eran sus palabras, pero—Sakura se mordió el labio, algo rojo por el colorante, y paseó la mirada nerviosa por el suelo—Bueno, ayer me contó que tú fuiste quien se lo enseñó. Me comentó que tenías un amor no correspondido.

Se paraliza unos segundos. Si esta no es una señal del Universo, entonces no sabe qué más puede ser. Si ya no existe Yukito Tsukishiro como rival, es momento de renunciar a su papel de simple espectador.

 _Sólo díselo; dile que te elija a ti, que Tsukishiro jamás podrá fijarse en ella._

 _No. Estás aprovechándote de la situación. Todo es muy reciente._

Perfecto. El momento ideal para que las voces en su cabeza comenzaran a disentir. Sakura ni siquiera nota el lío mental que comienza a partir su cerebro, ocupada en sus propias deducciones.

—¿Ese amor no correspondido que tienes es Tomoyo?

Le cuesta trabajo cerrar la boca. Sakura es en exceso distraída, eso lo sabe, pero a veces desearía que se percatara un poco más rápido de las cosas y le facilitara la vida.

—Te escuché decir una vez que era la chica más bonita e inteligente—claro que lo había dicho, en una conversación con los chicos en el salón. Justo cuando Yamazaki le preguntó si había alguna chica que le pareciera interesante, sus miradas se habían cruzado, y él había respondido, víctima del pánico _"Daidouji es la más inteligente y bonita de todo Seijo"_ , cuando en realidad sólo estaba pensando en los ojos verdes mirándolo persistentemente.

—Tiene sentido—continuó Sakura, todavía armando su propia película—Te llevas bien con ella.

—¡No es Daidouji!—le aclara, quizá con desmedido ímpetu.

—Pero… —confundida, ella frunce el ceño—…y entonces ¿quién?

Tanta ingenuidad debería ser prohibida. A Shaoran le asombra pensar los meses que lleva reprimiendo el deseo de besarla. Comúnmente, en cuestión de chicas, era similar en su actuar a Eriol, y apenas sentía cierta atracción física por ellas no tardaba en encontrar el momento indicado. Mientras caminaba hacia Seijo en su primer día, era un fiel convencido de que todo se mantendría como siempre, y no pasarían muchas semanas para encontrar una muchacha guapa para distraerse. Después de todo, la gente que lo rodeaba le recalcaba que era un chico atractivo, lo cual siempre es una ventaja.

Pero ese mismo primer día, cuando la vio correr hacia el salón y darle la bienvenida, sus planes se truncaron. Conocer a Sakura, y sus propios sentimientos, le permitió darse cuenta que no bastaría con robarle un simple beso. Que se jugaba demasiado con intentarlo. Que los ojos de ella no miraban en su dirección. Que lo destrozaría recibir un rechazo.

Ella sigue allí, aguardando por su respuesta, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, como una instintiva invitación a perder su temor e intentarlo. Se inclina de pronto, abriendo la boca. Sakura no comprende su acción. Sus pupilas se dilatan, contiene la respiración, y permanece como una fotografía hasta que le quita la paleta que sostenía en la mano con sus dientes, enderezándose luego.

—Aunque lo tuvieras escrito al frente no lo descubrirías, tonta—dice entre dientes con sorna, y en el fondo, algo de malhumor.

Sakura parece un pez cuando abre y cierra la boca, mirando la mano que sujetaba su dulce. Un par de compañeras se acercan a ellos para contarles algo, pero él voltea y desaparece. Afuera está frío, y el contraste con el calor en sus mejillas duele. Si se detiene a pensar lo que ha hecho podría darle un síncope, por lo que saborea la tibia paleta de cereza que le ha robado e intenta calmarse.

 _Esto es lo más cerca que estarás de un beso_ , se convenció, intentando encontrarle el lado gracioso a la situación.

—Li, aquí estás—dice Tomoyo, apareciendo rato después, arrebujada en su abrigo—Con Eriol ya nos vamos.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó, viendo salir a Eriol por la puerta, despidiéndose de un grupo de compañeras que lo habían acompañado a la salida, tratando de convencerlo de quedarse.

—Tengo un compromiso—respondió la chica. —Y Eriol una cita de San Valentín—el aludido hizo el gesto de la paz con los dedos.

Genial. Lo obligan a celebrar esa maldita fecha en una fiesta de la que ambos huyen antes de que empiece a anochecer.

—También me iré—decide, botando al basurero el pequeño palito de la paleta consumida.

Ambos niegan con sus cabezas precipitadamente. No tiene tiempo de preguntar, porque se adelantan a darle el motivo:

—Sakura necesitará a alguien que la acompañe a su casa.

—No querrás que alguno de los chicos en mal estado la lleve.

Sus sonrisas son angelicales, pero ambos son unos demonios. Saben perfectamente cuál es su punto débil y no le dejan más salida. Refunfuña, permitiendo que su espalda se recueste en el muro, donde tendrá que esperar, porque antes prefiere congelarse que entrar a esa maldita fiesta.

—De acuerdo—termina por aceptar, cruzándose de brazos.

—Escucha amigo, lo único que debes hacer es mentalizarte en tu objetivo: vuelve ahí dentro, tómala y bésala a la fuerza—dice Eriol, dándole instrucciones como si se tratara de la estrategia de un deporte—Si se resiste inténtalo otra vez hasta que resulte. Asunto acabado.

Su antiguo yo tendría bastante en común con Eriol, reflexionó.

—Eriol—bufó Tomoyo, como rara vez le había escuchado. Era un llamado de advertencia similar al que Chiharu hacía a su novio antes de saltar a zamarrearlo—No le hagas caso. Mejor ve despacio.

Cualquiera de ambos consejos no es sencillo de seguir. Con uno arriesga excesivamente, mientras que el otro lo mantiene en el status quo, al borde de volverse loco; no es una persona paciente.

Shaoran mueve un poco los pies, y sopla sus manos para darse un poco de calor. Está congelándose allí afuera. Contiene un estornudo, cuando la puerta del karaoke se abre, y Sakura sale envuelta en una bufanda roja y un gorro blanco. Por su rostro, parecía que no esperaba encontrárselo ahí.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa—le dice sin preámbulos, enterrando las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Creí que ya te habías ido—señala la castaña, porque lo había perdido de vista hacía más de una hora—¿Tienes algo que comprar en el almacén?

—No—por primera vez desde que se conocen está siendo sincero al respecto. Lo del almacén es una simple excusa para seguir su camino—Está oscuro. Puede ser peligroso.

Ella no se rehúsa, ni comenta al respecto.

El soplido del viento ha cesado, pero no por ello está menos frío. Shaoran no ha traído la bufanda, porque teme que pierda el aroma sutil que tanto lo relaja. Lo mismo su pañuelo, guardado en su cajón. Dios, de verdad que ha comenzado a actuar patéticamente haciendo las mismas cosas que sus hermanas cuando estaban enamoradas.

—No quise incomodarte con la pregunta sobre la chica que amas—Sakura interrumpió de golpe el silencio, hablando con cierto remordimiento—De seguro no quieres que te lo recuerden justo este día.

—Está bien—respondió con simpleza.— _"La tengo justo al lado, de todos modos"_ —agregó para sí.

—Debe ser complejo viendo a todas las parejas de la mano y besándose.

Sí, es un recordatorio de lo poco que ha logrado él tras estos meses. Ni siquiera puede tocarla, y a ella la idea de que se besen le parece tan ridícula que se parte de la risa.

—Un poco—reconoció.

—Además del chocolate de regalo que no recibirás…

Eres todo un caso Sakura Kinomoto, piensa, conteniendo un largo suspiro. ¿Cómo es que no puedes darte cuenta que te amo, mujer insensible?

—¿Podrías dejar eso? —le pide, porque es escarbar sin clemencia en la herida. Aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos, sin siquiera percatarse—Esta fecha no me agrada sólo por eso. En general es absurda.

No le ve mayor sentido a una fecha puramente comercial, donde te obligan a ser "romántico". Él jamás lograría hacer lo que Yamazaki lleva a cabo año tras año; hay personas que sencillamente, no nacieron para los detalles cursis.

—¿Eso crees? —la escuchó, en lo que parecía una distancia abismante. Se detuvo, volteando a mirar su rostro desanimado. Debería golpearse contra alguna farola por causarle esa expresión mientras él se auto compadecía, como si fuera una víctima de las circunstancias. Aquí lo realmente importante era Sakura, quien no lo estaba pasando mejor—Bueno, entiendo que no te agrade…—dijo bajito, ensimismada.

Iba a disculparse por ser tan bruto. Intentó hablar, pero ella continuó tras meter una mano en su bolso y sacar una caja azul.

—…pero creí que podría animarte si te daba esto—habló tímidamente—Es el único que hice… o el único que resultó.

Shaoran observó el pequeño paquete que le estiraba, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué hay de Tsukishiro? —cuestiona, con la voz ronca.

—No. No se lo di.

—Chiyo Kimura no es su novia—indicó él, preparándose para que la ilusión volviera a brillar en sus ojos.

—Eso ya lo sabía—sonrió, encogiendo los hombros—No puede serlo, porque no le gustan las chicas.

Boquiabierto, Shaoran tarda en poder reponerse de la sorpresa, creyendo haber escuchado horriblemente mal.

—Por eso siempre será un amor no correspondido—prosiguió Sakura con calma—Lamento haber reaccionado así y gritarte. Pensé que podía hacerte creer que eran novios, pero la señorita Chiyo ya te había contado la verdad; conversé con ella hoy—ella suspira, con una sonrisa resignada. Está preciosa, con las mejillas y la nariz coloradas por el frío—Los dos estamos en una situación similar: las personas que queremos no nos ven de la misma forma, por lo que sólo nos queda desearles mucha felicidad.

¿Cómo es que soportó todo ese dolor? ¿Por qué no lo compartió con nadie? Sabía que era una chica fuerte, pese a verse frágil y distraída, pero no imaginó a qué nivel podía mantener esa estoica sonrisa ante sus amigos. Incluido el mismo Tsukishiro.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunta, todavía perplejo.

—Cuando terminaba la secundaria—respondió ella, tras meditarlo unos segundos. Levantó los hombros, sonriente—Sabía que tenía que dejar atrás estos sentimientos tarde o temprano. Ese día que me viste llorar, no sé si realmente era por Yukito. Es decir, más que llorar por él, es porque me di cuenta que durante estos años no he logrado enamorarme de otra persona. Me di cuenta que también quiero celebrar esta fecha con alguien especial, como Chiharu o Rika. Y me dio miedo imaginar que la próxima vez que me enamore, sea otra vez del chico equivocado—Sakura se detuvo, sonrojándose furiosamente, moviendo las manos—Hoe, no es mi intención deprimirte más con esta conversación.

Shaoran exhala el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—Te has quedado callado—musitó la muchacha, con el temor de que fuera por su culpa.

—Es… me sorprendes—reveló, todavía abrumado. Se percató que ella continuaba con la mano estirada, por lo que se apresura a recibir su obsequio—Gracias por el chocolate— pudo decir, tomando la cajita.

Sakura pareció aliviada, y por qué no decir, feliz.

—Es chocolate de agradecimiento. No se lo digas a Tomoyo o a Eriol, porque no les di ninguno—le pidió, juntando las manos al recordarlo—Supongo que me lo perdonarán por este año.

Es una caja hecha por ella misma, puede asegurarlo por las terminaciones, donde se ve que ha puesto todo su empeño. Al levantar la tapa logra distinguir una barra de chocolate casero depositado sobre un papel blanco. Es difícil expresar la felicidad que experimenta con sólo ver ese chocolate, y sentir que al menos hoy, es un poquito más importante que Eriol, y la misma Tomoyo.

—Eras la última persona de quien esperaba recibirlo—murmura absorto.

—Oh. ¿Es eso… malo? —pregunta dubitativa. De pronto su expresión parece mortificada al imaginar que había cometido un gravísimo error—Si te molesta no volveré a hacerlo.

—Creí que era yo quien te molestaba—ella batió las pestañas, confundida. Él frunció el ceño, avergonzado—Puede que… a veces se me pase la mano con las bromas.

Observó a Sakura esbozar un gesto que parecía darle la razón.

—Bueno, desde que llegaste te comportas muy extraño conmigo: primero evitabas mirarme, y huías de mí—lo hacía porque al principio ese sentimiento lo asustaba y creía ingenuamente que podía hacer algo por evitarlo, se dijo.—Luego comenzaste a reírte o burlarte de las cosas que hacía. No entendía por qué no lo hacías con Tomoyo o Naoko, pero terminé acostumbrándome. Aunque seas pesado, sé que no eres un mal chico, Li. Lo sé porque pese a todo, siempre terminas mostrándome tu lado más gentil. Como ese día en el parque, cuando me acompañaste mientras lloraba. Fue reconfortante y… sentí que seguías acompañándome camino a casa, gracias a la bufanda que me prestaste.

Sakura le mostró una tierna sonrisa. Shaoran quiere guardar la imagen de ese gesto en medio de la calle, bajo las luces del alumbrado. Se está llenando de esperanzas, y quizás termine rompiéndole el corazón, pero al menos hoy quiere creer que esa sonrisa le pertenece.

Sus músculos se mueven por sí solos, y en cuestión de segundos, se sorprende con los brazos rodeándola. Sakura se ha puesto rígida, está seguro que ni siquiera está parpadeando. El mundo parece detenerse, cinco, diez segundos, hasta que una ventisca irrumpe con un silbido.

—Ah. Lo siento, te incomodé—se disculpó torpemente, separándose. Se había dejado llevar por la atmósfera.

—N-No, sólo estaba desprevenida—confesó la castaña, con una mano bajando y subiendo por el brazo contrario.

Shaoran entornó la mirada.

—No tienes que mentir, sé que te desagrada que me acerque mucho a ti. Al contrario de cuando estás con Eriol y otros chicos.

—No es lo mismo.

—Claro que no—exhaló él, intentando mostrarse conforme—Soy un extraño para ti. Con los demás estás mucho más cómoda.

—Bueno… sí… Eriol y Yamazaki son como de mi familia—musitó ella, mientras él apretaba la mandíbula—En cambio tú… es una sensación diferente…

Shaoran percibió el quiebre de su voz y contempló con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Era su imaginación o…?

—Pienso que es otro tipo de afecto—siguió balbuceando, jugando con sus manos. Recordaba que hacía eso mientras le correspondía pararse frente a la clase para hablar, cuando el nerviosismo le cortaba las palabras—No quiero decir que no pueda ser lo mismo que con los chicos, sólo que algún día será igual.

Levantó su barbilla, clavando sus ojos en ella. Sus mejillas no tardaron en adquirir progresivamente un color rojo furioso. La expresión que siempre había esperado ver en ella estaba ahí, una pequeña chispa en el fondo de sus ojos verdes que lo inundó de esperanza.

Quizás lo que ocurría cuando la tocaba no era desagrado ni repulsión. Quizás sólo estaba incómoda ante esas sensaciones diferentes a un afecto fraternal, como con Yamazaki y Hiraguizawa. Es porque despertaba otras emociones en ella.

Shaoran sonrió, y le pareció que ante ese gesto, el rostro de Sakura se ruborizó un poco más, o pudo ser su imaginación ante toda su dicha.

—Yo espero que no.

—¿Eh?

Shaoran contempla su expresión reflejando miles de preguntas que no puede contestar. Por esta vez, seguirá el consejo de Tomoyo, y le brindará un poco más de tiempo. Está seguro que una vez recuperándose del dolor por su primer amor, vendría el momento en el que él podría ocupar lugar en su corazón por completo. Ella le ha dado un buen indicio de que así será.

—Pero me conformaré con esto por ahora—dijo, pellizcando suavemente su nariz.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Sakura, cubriéndose con las manos.

—Eso que dije.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—¿Lo ves? A veces te comportas muy raro, Li.

—Algún día lo entenderás—sonrió Shaoran para sí, mientras aferraba su chocolate y comenzaba a avanzar por la avenida, sintiéndose ligero y optimista, prometiéndose pasar cada catorce de febrero de su vida con ella.

.:-:. .:-:. .:-:. .:-:.

 **Notas:** Hola, muchas gracias por leer! :) Para quienes me conocen por otros fics que tengo pendientes por esta página y me odian por no actualizar en años, debo aclarar que este es uno de esos fics que tenía guardados en la enorme carpeta de ideas sin terminar, sólo que estaba ya listo para salir a la luz. De hecho, el año pasado pensé en publicarlo, pero San Valentín se me pasó. Este año la historia fue parecida xD sólo que ayer lo recordé y me dispuse a revisarlo, editar algunas cosas y dar señales de vida con él. Tiene una segunda parte que puede esté lista el otro año jajaja. Pero así como está fue como lo planeé en un principio (creo… xD de verdad esto tiene su tiempo).

En fin, disculparme por no actualizar los otros proyectos puede que esté tan trillado como la temática de esta historia. Pero bueno, espero comprendan que no siempre está la inspiración o el tiempo suficiente para poder dedicarle a ello. Haré todo lo posible a ver si este año tengo mejores noticias.

Buenas vibras para todos!


End file.
